When No One Is Looking
by Richd172
Summary: This Story takes place after 'Could Never Give Up'. Beverly, Murray and Pops went to go visit some family. Erica and Barry went to a concert while Adam is left alone. They have Lainey stop by to check on Adam when she catches him doing something.


The Goldbergs: When No One Is Looking

This Story takes place after 'Could Never Give Up'. Beverly, Murray and Pops went to go visit some family. Erica and Barry went to a concert while Adam is left alone. They have Lainey stop by to check on Adam when she catches him doing something.

Main Characters: Adam Goldberg and Lainey.

Other Characters: Beverly, Murray, Erica, Barry and Pops.

Hint

In this story Adam mentions that he did it with one of his "friends", meaning a girl not a guy. But you guys will have to find out.

Notes

Pops is in the story but doesn't have any lines. Also would you guys please stop telling me to do more of the same stories I have more in mind. If you think that there something wrong with me, fuck off. Since everyone has been asking me how old is Adam, he's in freshman year of high school. After the next two stories I'm taking a break.

Chapter 1

Beverly, Murray and Pops where about to leave to go visit some family up state. Adam, Erica and Barry where watching TV. Beverly said to her children "Come say goodbye to us kids". The three kids got up to say goodbye to the adults. Murray said "Now Adam and Barry don't try to do anything stupid"! Both boys said "Dad we won't do anything stupid". Then they left leaving the three kids all alone. Erica then goes upstairs to pack. Later Barry goes upstairs to also pack. A moment later the two older siblings comes back downstairs to say goodbye to Adam. As they are leaving Erica tells Adam "Hey butt head, Lainey is coming over to stay with you while we are gone". Adam saw that his two siblings where holding hands and thought that it was sort of strange but didn't care.

Adam just replied to Erica "Okay that'll be fine with me". Barry says to his brother as they are out the door "Also Adam don't try to do anything funny with her"?! Adam then says to his brother as they leave "I wont try to do anything funny with Lainey". Then the two siblings leave. But Adam and their parents didn't know that Barry and Erica had sex a few times before. They get into the car and drive half way before saying anything to each other. Erica then says to Barry "Hey Barry I just have a great idea that we could do"? Barry said "Sure what do you have in mind"? Erica then says to her brother "Well I was thinking that we could stop off at our school and fuck in the gym". Barry thought for a few minutes. But right away Barry said "Hell yes let's do that". Erica then drives towards the school that they all go too.

Chapter 2

At their high school gym

The gym was dark but had some light that you could see. But you could see Barry and Erica. Erica was on her hands and knees also she was fully naked on a bleacher. While Barry just had his boxers and pants off. Erica says while Barry fucks her from behind "Oh god Barry fuck me"! Barry said "Oh god Erica I love fucking you"! Barry then pulled his sister's hair back. Then they stopped fucking on the bleacher as Erica went to go sit on Barry's dick facing him. There was some squeaking noise from where they are. Erica then said "Before we leave Barry I'd like you to fuck me against the wall and just standing up". Barry nods yes to Erica and stands up. Then he walks up the bleachers and goes to the top and slams his sister against the wall.

Barry then stopped fucking Erica against the wall and went back to sit down as his sister got off. Then she came back to Barry but was facing the other way. Barry then got up and held Erica by the legs. The sound of Barry's balls slapping against Erica's vagina echoed threw out the gym. Also Erica said very loud "OH FUCK YES BARRY"! Barry and Erica looked at each other. Then the two kissed for a long time. Barry then had to tell Erica "Uh I have to cum but I don't want to make a mess in the gym". Erica looked lovingly at her brother and then said "Why don't you come in me bro"? Barry then just cums inside Erica and she gets off after they are done.

Erica and Barry go to put back on their clothes. All that Barry has to put on is his boxers and jeans. Erica first puts on her underwear then her bra. Next she puts her jeans back on her with the belt buckled. Then she puts her camasall and finally her shirt. Erica says as she grabs her purse "Let's go Barry before someone sees us". The two leave the gym and gets back into the car to go to their hotel where there concert is. But this time Barry was in the drivers seat.

Back at home

Adam was watching TV when he heard the door bell ring. Adam said "I'm coming"! Adam then opens the door to see Lainey standing there at the door. Adam saw Lainey wearing a tank top showing her boobs and spanks. Adam felt his dick get hard as Lainey entered. Lainey said "Wow Adam you've gotten really adorable since the last time I saw you". Adam said while blushing "Well thank you Lainey. Oh and Erica said that you can stay in her room". Lainey said "Well that's nice of her to do that for me. I'm going to bring my stuff upstairs and go take a shower". Adam grabbed her bags and said "Let me help you". Lainey said thank you and the two went upstairs. Adam brought Lainey to her room then went into his room to take a knap.

Later Adam heard Lainey go into the bathroom. Adam was sleeping with his clothes on. He then followed Lainey into the bathroom and saw her get into the shower. Adam said to himself as he watched Lainey get into the shower "Damn Lainey has a nice ass and a great rack". Adam then watched Lainey wash her body threw the curtains. Adam's hand hit the door with a loud noise. Lainey heard that noise and said "Who's there"? Adam said to himself "Oh balls what do I do"? Adam started to worry that he might be in big trouble. He knew that Lainey was a nice girl and would understand. So Adam came up with something to tell Lainey. Adam walked into the bathroom "It's just me Lainey I was just wondering if you where in the bathroom"? Lainey said as her head was just showing "That's alright Adam I forgive you". Adam then said "I was wondering if you'd let me also take a shower". Lainey really wanted to see what Adam looked like naked. Lainey said "Sure come on in Adam". Adam was really excited that Lainey let him take a shower with her.

Erica had never let Adam take a shower or a bath with her. First Adam took off his Star War shirt then he mostly slipped off his jeans. Lainey wasn't looking at Adam getting changed. But then Adam takes off his Batman boxers. Adam says to Lainey "Alright Lainey I'm coming in now". Lainey says while rubbing soap on her "Okay Adam". Adam gets into the shower and sees Lainey's big boobs. Adam had froze right there in the shower. He could hear what Lainey was saying to him. Lainey said "Hello Adam could you please help me with putting soap on my back"? Adam said nervously "Uhm sure Lainey I'll do that for you". Adam than puts soap on her back then Lainey washes it off. Adam goes to the shower to get his hair wet. Lainey says to Adam "Hear Adam let me help you with that". Lainey then runs soap all over Adam's back. Then Adam washes it all off as Lainey gets ready to wash his front.

As Lainey gets closer to Adam but then she slips in the shower and Adam's dick ends up hitting her in the face. Lainey gets up and says to Adam "I'm fine Adam no need to worry about me". Then Lainey puts soap on Adam chest and body. Lainey then takes a hold of Adam's dick. Then Lainey and Adam just look at each other. Lainey then let's go of Adam's dick. Adam says "Okay now that was strange". Lainey replies back "Yep that was really strange". Adam and Lainey get out of the shower and dry off. Then they both go to their own rooms. Later Adam and Lainey come out of their rooms to have dinner. As they have dinner Lainey wants to say something to Adam. Lainey says "So Uhm Adam how's Dana doing"? Adam said "We are broken up at the moment". Lainey said "Oh I'm sorry Adam do you want a hug". Adam nods yes and Lainey gives him a hug.

Later the two go to bed in their own room. While the two where in bed they both where having a strange dream. Adam was having a dream that he was on his bed fucking a blonde haired girl. Lainey's dream was that she was on top getting fucked by someone from behind. Neither one didn't know who it was that they were doing. But later Adam had a feeling that it was Dana. Lainey thought that it was Barry.

Chapter 3

Adam awoke knowing who he was fucking in his dream. Lainey also woke up knowing that Adam and herself where having sex in the dream. Adam and Lainey saw each other in the hall and don't say anything to one and other. Then they go down to have breakfast. Lainey says to Adam "So how did you sleep last night Adam"? Adam answered Lainey "I had a goodnight sleep, what about you"? Lainey also answered Adam back "Yes Adam, also had a good goodnight sleep". Then they cleaned up after breakfast. But then Adam and Lainey went their own ways. For most of the day neither one of them could get the dream out of their heads. Lainey was thinking to just get this over with.

An hour later Adam was watching Double Dare on TV. Lainey then came downstairs and saw Adam on the couch. Lainey goes over and sits next to Adam. Lainey knew what Adam was was watching on TV. Lainey says "So Adam I have to tell you something"? Adam also said "So do I Lainey". Both Adam and Lainey told each other about the dream that they had. Lainey said to Adam "Wow that's strange that we both had the same dream on the same night". Adam said "So what do you think that we should do"? Lainey thought on what they should do. Lainey didn't want to have Adam to be sad. Lainey asked Adam "So do you wanna have sex with me"? Adam said "Sure why not but we must not tell anyone or they will kill me". Lainey knew who Adam was talking about. So Lainey replied"Yes I agree to do that but let's go upstairs".

So then Lainey and Adam go upstairs to his room. They get into Adam's room and Lainey pushes Adam onto his bed then closes the door shut. Lainey then goes to sit next to Adam and starts to make out with him. Then they stop kissing to look at each other. Lainey said to Adam "I think that we should get naked before doing anything else Adam"? Adam knew that Lainey was right and he would do the same with Dana. So Lainey got off the bed and went to the other side of the room.

Chapter 4

Adam also had gotten off of his bed to get undressed. First Lainey took off her shirt showing her 32C bra. Lainey then saw Adam take off his shirt. She said to herself "I sort of knew that Adam would look like that". Then both took off their pants showing Adam's Superman boxers and showing Lainey's red underwear with the same colored bra. Adam said to Lainey "Well nice color bra and underwear Lainey". Lainey didn't laugh at Adam cause she understood that Adam had them on. Lainey then said to Adam "Adam can you please turn around so you don't see me naked"? Adam says "Okay I'll turn around". Adam turns around so that he can't see Lainey taking off her bra and underwear.

But then Lainey tells Adam "Okay Adam you can look now". Adam turns around to see Lainey's body fully naked. Adam then had his mouth open wide. Lainey also was looking at Adam naked. Lainey said "Wow Adam I think that you look better then your brother". Adam didn't know what to say to Lainey. Adam and Lainey meet by the foot of his bed and started to make out again. Then Lainey pushes Adam onto his bed. Adam says "Lainey what are you doing"? Lainey said "I'm going to suck your dick Adam". Adam was okay with Lainey going to do that.

But then later Lainey put her body by Adams face. Adam had wanted to lick Lainey's vagina. Neither one said anything to each other. But then Lainey put her head up to say something to Adam as he was licking her vagina. Lainey said "Uh god Adam, I think now we should fuck". Adam didn't want to say no to Lainey but really wanted to do her. Adam couldn't stop thinking of how mad his siblings were going to be if they found out what he was doing. Adam then said to Lainey "Sure Lainey lets do that".

Chapter 5

At the hotel

Erica and Barry had gotten to the hotel. Erica was on top of Barry with his dick in her vagina. Erica said out loud "UHHHH FUCK ME BARRY"! Barry then started to fuck Erica harder and faster. But then Erica turned to face the TV. Barry then grabbed onto Erica's sides. Later Erica then put her back onto Barry's chest. Barry said "Erica I do have to say that your better then Lainey"? Erica really wasn't listening to what Barry had said about her best friend. Erica then put an arm around Barry's neck and they looked at each other.

Erica and Barry then looked into each other's eyes. Then both of them kiss on the lips. Erica said again "Oh god yes Barry fuck me as hard as you can"! Barry on the other hand couldn't really say anything. Barry then felt like he had to come. So he asks his sister "So Erica do you want me to come inside you or on you this time"? Erica said to Barry right away "I'd like you come inside me so that there won't be anything on the sheets". Soon later Barry comes inside of Erica and she falls over. The two of them falls asleep.

Back at home

Adam had gotten a condom then on. Adam said to Lainey "Alright Lainey I'm ready for you to come onto me". Lainey then goes right over to Adam and stands above his then slowly lowers herself onto Adams dick. As his dick goes inside Lainey, she says "Oh my fucking god Adam your so hug"! Adam then brought Lainey up and down on his dick. Lainey put her hands onto Adam's legs and looks up at his ceiling. But then later Lainey leans forward onto Adam. Lainey just then looks at Adam as he grabs her ass. Adam was trying not to say anything but couldn't hold it in. Lainey saw that he was turning red in the face.

Adam said "Oh fuck yes Lainey"! Lainey had seemed to like Adam fucking her. She then put her hands onto Adam's legs again and started to move backwards. Lainey was enjoying getting fucked by Adam. Adam was know forcing Lainey up and down on his dick. But then Lainey leaned forward onto Adam's chest one last time. But the two didn't kiss each other. Lainey had to admit to Adam something. So she said "Oh my fucking gosh Adam you might better at fucking me then your brother". Adam didn't know what to say to Lainey. But Adam soon saw Lainey get off of him and went to lay right next to him. Adam knew why Lainey was taking a rest. Lainey said "Don't worry Adam I'll be on top of you". Adam wasn't worried about Lainey at all. Lainey then soon later went back over Adam.

Chapter 6

This time Lainey was going to face the door in Adam's room. Lainey said as she looked back at Adam "So are you ready for me again Adam"? Adam then looked up to Lainey and said to her "Yes I am ready to put my dick back into your vagina". Lainey then slowly lowered herself onto Adam's cock. As Adam watched Lainey go up and down on his dick, he was attracted to that. Adam then grabbed onto Lainey's sides and forced her up and down. Both of them said "Oh god yes". Adam then reached up and pulled Lainey's hair down. Lainey said really loudly "Uh god yes Adam fuck me". Lainey still hadn't put her back onto Adam's chest. Lainey was just to much overwhelmed by Adam. But then Adam grabbed Lainey's legs as she was still on top of him.

Lainey then all of a sudden fell onto Adam's chest but didn't put her arm around him. But Adam still was looking at the back of Lainey's head. For some reason Lainey ended up putting an arm around Adam's neck. But the two didn't kiss each other cause they didn't want too. Neither one could say a word to each other for the time. But then Lainey said "Oh shit Adam your so fucking good at this"! Adam answered "Thanks Lainey"? Adam then brought Lainey up and down faster. Lainey then fell off of Adam and laid next to him in bed. Adam had looked really tired. Lainey said "I never knew that The Goldberg Brothers where good at fucking chicks"? Adam said "Neither did I Lainey". Adam and Lainey just laid in bed for an hour and didn't do anything. But Adam just had to ask Lainey one last thing. Adam asked Lainey "So what are we going to do next Lainey"? Lainey looked over to Adam and said "Well you'll have to wait and see Adam"?

Chapter 7

Back at the Hotel

Barry was asleep in the bed when Erica got up and went into the bathroom. Erica said to herself "Jesus Barry's so horny today". Then Erica turns on the shower but forgets to get a change of clothes. Erica then tip toes out of the bathroom and goes over to her draw and take a change of clothes out. Erica then hears Barry say something. Barry was saying "No that my Babe Ruth collectors gold card"! Erica didn't understand what Lainey saw in him? But Erica ran into the bathroom and put clothes on the toilet seat. Then she stepped into the shower. Barry on the other hand was sleeping in his boxers. Erica then rubbed shampoo all over herself even in her hair. Erica couldn't remember what was the one thing that she had forgotten to do.

Barry then all of a sudden got up out of bed and started to walk around the hotel room mumbling something. Barry said "Adam come back here nerd"! Barry then fell onto Eric's bed that hasn't been used. Erica didn't know that Barry was sleep walking around their hotel room. Barry then got up and walked towards the bathroom. Erica heard the door knob move. Erica thought to herself "Did I lock the door to the bathroom"? Barry then opened the door and went towards the toilet. Erica was wondering who was in the bathroom? She saw that Barry was in the bathroom and she was hopping that he wasn't peeing on her new clothes. Barry then turned around and heard the shower on. Barry then said "Hey mom do you mind if I come in"? Erica said "Uh no you can't Barry this is my private time". Barry didn't hear what Erica had said to him so he just got into the shower.

Barry said as he hugged Erica "Hey Lainey you wanna get freaky in the shower". Erica was groused out that her best friend and her brother did it in the shower. Most of the time Erica was trying to not get fucked by Barry in the shower. Barry then said "Oh come baby I know you want some of Big Tastie". Erica then all of a sudden felt her leg go up. Erica said "No Barry don't do that… Oh fuck Barry"!

Back at Home

Adam and Lainey where still taking a break from what they did before. Adam soon got very board of waiting to see what Lainey was going to do next. Adam said "So Lainey are you going to show me what I am going to do next"? Lainey then turned towards Adam to answer his question. Lainey said to Adam "Yes we are going to do something Adam". Lainey then got up and went to her hands and knees. Adam then also moved over to Lainey. But Lainey said to Adam "You do know what you are doing now Adam right"? Adam answered "Yes Lainey a friend did show what I'm supposed to do next". Adam then placed his dick into Lainey's vagina. Lainey then jolted forward and said to Adam loudly "OH GOD ADAM FUCK ME"! Adam then moves his dick inside Lainey faster. Lainey's eyes rolled her eyes back. But then Adam grabbed onto Lainey's hair and pulled it back making her look up. Lainey said as he did that "Uhhh yes Adam"!

Neither one of them couldn't really say anything to each other. Adam couldn't stop thinking on how mad Barry and Erica are going to be when they find out what he had done. Lainey then said to Adam "Adam what's the matter"? Adam answered back "Oh nothing Lainey everything is just fine with me". Lainey knew that there was something wrong with Adam but left it alone for the moment. Lainey screamed out loud "OH FUCK MEEEEEEEE ADAM"! Lainey then placed most of herself onto the bed. Adam then had to reposition himself on Lainey in which he had no problem. Lainey then soon got back up. She then told Adam "Okay can you please pull out of me now". Adam pulled out of Lainey then she ran to the bathroom. Adam said to himself "Why did Lainey run to the bathroom"? Lainey got into the bathroom. But then Lainey came back into Adam's room.

Adam said "So what are we going to do next Lainey"? Lainey had to think for a few minutes before answering Adam. Lainey just went to lay onto her back. Then she looked at Adam. Adam sort of in away knew what Lainey wanted to do. Adam then said "Okay Lainey I'm about to go back into you". Before Lainey could say anything Adam put his dick into Lainey's vagina again. Then Adam moved a little faster inside of Lainey. Lainey really couldn't say anything to Adam. Adam then said "Oh god Yes Lainy"! Lainey then all of a sudden shouted out "FUCK"! Adam then leaned forward onto Lainey. Then Lainey and Adam looked at each other but didn't kiss. Adam then stopped fucking Lainey and got up and say at the end of the bed.

Chapter 8

On Vacation

Murr, Beverly and Pops had just gotten back from seeing family. Pops grabbed a change of clothes and then came back out ready to be by the pool. Beverly said "Dad where are you going"? Pops says "Well I was going to go read and relax by the pool". Beverly was fine with her dad going to the pool. She then turned around to see Murr sleeping in the bed. Murr then motioned for Beverly to join her in bed. So Beverly took a nap with Murray in the bed that they shared. Pops had finally gotten to the pool and seen hot ladies. But he just sat down on his chair and read his book.

Back at the house

Lainey was wondering why Adam was on the other side of the bed. Lainey said "Adam are you okay"? Adam answered back "Yes Lainey I am fine I was waiting for you to come over to me". Lainey then went over to Adam and stood right in front of him. Adam then looked up to see her standing in front of him. Lainey then moved closer to Adam's dick and was facing him. Adam then got up right away and started to fuck Lainey in midair. Lainey said out loud "Oh shit Adam"! Adam then really couldn't say anything to Lainey at the moment. But then Adam walked Lainey over and slammed her against a wall. Lainey and Adam then just looked at each other and didn't do anything to each other. Adam then started to move a lot faster inside of Lainey. Lainey felt like she was going to say something.

But then Lainey said out loud "Oh fucking god yes Adam"! Adam then was able to say something to Lainey. Adam said to Lainey "Oh shit Lainey your good at this". Lainey didn't want to admit that she liked what they where doing. Adam then placed against a wall in his room. Lainey than said loudly "Oh shit yes Adam"! But then Adam and Lainey just looked at each other. Lainey was thinking of something that Adam had said before to her. Lainey asked "So Adam did you do it Emmy"? Adam then was really quite once Lainey asked him that. Lainey was waiting for Adam to answer her. So then Adam said "No we didn't do it Lainey there's nothing but our friendship for us". Adam and Lainey had still been looking at one and another for some reason. But Adam was slowly moving backwards to his bed.

Lainey was thinking to herself "So is Adam going to kiss me on the lips"? Adam couldn't help but think that Lainey was waiting for him to do something. Lainey then felt something in her body. As Adam sat down on his bed Lainey had cummed onto Adam's dick. Adam then picked Lainey up off of him and placed her onto the bed. Adam said look at his dick "Oh great Lainey thanks for coming on my dick"! Lainey knew in the beginning that Adam was going to be mad. Lainey said "I'm sorry for doing that to you Adam I really didn't mean that". Adam then forgave what Lainey had done. So Adam took the condom off and went into the bathroom. Adam then came back into his room and then asked Lainey "Lainey do you have another condom with you"? Lainey then said as she went to check her bag "Let me see Adam if I have another one"? Lainey was then able to find another condom and gave it to Adam. But then Adam put the new condom on again.

Chapter 9

Lainey was waiting for Adam to be ready for her. Adam then said to Lainey "Okay Lainey you can come over to me now". Lainey didn't end up saying anything to Adam. Cause Lainey just went over to Adam and faced away from him. Adam had gotten up right away and carried Lainey by her legs. Lainey said out loud "Oh fuck yes Adam"! Lainey couldn't believe that she was getting fucked by her boyfriends little brother. Adam had to wonder what would of happened if he did it with Erica? Lainey then said again "Oh fucking god Adam, fuck me harder"! Adam didn't know what to say to Lainey. But then Lainey put an arm around Adam's neck. Adam and Lainey then looked at each other for a long time.

Then for some reason Adam and Lainey started to get closer to each other. Adam thought "Am I about to kiss my brother's girlfriend right now"? Lainey thought "I can't believe I'm actually going to kiss Adam"? But all that the two does is just look at each other for a long time. Adam asked Lainey "So are you going to kiss me or am I going to kiss you Lainey"? Lainey then answered Adam "I really don't know Adam"? Neither one could say anything to each other. But then for some strange reason Adam and Lainey's head got closer to each other and they kissed. But it was just a quick kiss for the two of them. Lainey pulled away and said "Oh my gosh I can't believe that I kissed you Adam". Both Lainey and Adam where freaking out about what they just had done. Adam said to Lainey "Uhm Lainey I can't stop moving inside you". Lainey said sounding a little bit angry "Well Adam try to stop".

Adam was trying to stop fucking Lainey but he felt that he had to cum. Adam said to Lainey "Uhm Lainey if I stop I might cum inside you"? Lainey said "Well when you stop try not to cum inside me and we'll have to deal with that later". Adam then stopped fucking Lainey and tried not to cum inside her. In which he was able not to cum inside of Lainey. So Lainey got off of Adam and wondered around his room. While Adam just sat on his bed thinking. Both where trying to avoid looking at each other since they where both still naked.

Back at the hotel

Barry and Erica where about to go into bed when Barry saw Erica get into her own bed instead of his. Barry said to Erica "Why aren't you coming into my bed sis"? Erica said with anger "Well boob I don't want you to fuck me while I'm sleeping and I don't trust you at all". Barry said "Oh fine you slut go sleep in your own bed then". Erica then was even more angrier with Barry then before. Erica said "Hey shit head I'm not the one who wanted to fuck his own sister in the hotel room and in the shower"! Barry said "Hey I don't remember you and I doing it in the shower". Then Erica and Barry just ignored each other for the rest of the night.

Chapter 10

Lainey was still walking around in Adam's room trying to think of something. While Adam was trying not to cum in his room. Lainey then had finally come up with something. So Lainey said to Adam "How about we just do it one more time and that would be it"? Adam said "Sure that's fine with me, but what do I do if I have to cum"? Lainey said "We'll have to deal with that when we get to it". Adam said "Okay, so what do you want us to finish on"? Lainey then went back over to Adam and said to him "Your going to fuck me on the side". Adam was actually okay with it. So Lainey goes to lay onto her side. Then Adam crawled right behind Lainey. Lainey then opened up her legs and Adam shoved his dick back inside of her. Lainey yelled out as Adam's dick went inside her "Oh fuck yes Adam"!

Adam then grabbed Lainey by the hips and moved her a little faster. Lainey's face starts to turn red as Adam was fucking her. But then Lainey said "Oh shit Adam fuck me"! Neither one wanted to kiss each other they just wanted to get this over with. Lainey said "Okay Adam next your going to cum on me not inside of me". Adam said to Lainey "Okay whatever you say Lainey"? But for some reason Adam moved Lainey faster on him. Then she got off the bed and got up to walk around. But then Lainey goes back to the bed and goes onto her hands and knees. Adam then stands on the bed over by Lainey and just looks at her for a few minutes. Lainey says "So are you going to cum on me Adam or what"? Adam then answered "Oh sure I'll do that right now Lainey". Adam got a little closer to Lainey and started to jerk off in front of her.

Adam started to jerk off a lot faster then he did before. Adam said " Oh fucking god yes Emmy"! Lainey looked at Adam with a questioning look on her face. But then Adam corrected himself and said "Oh sorry I mean, oh god yes Lainey"! Lainey said "Cum for me Adam show me your better then Barry". Adam thought what Lainey said was a little too strange. But then Adam had cummed all over Lainey face. Adam said when it all came out "Oh balls"! Lainey was surprised that Adam cummed all over her face and it was a mess. So Adam fell to the bed as Lainey went to go clean herself off in the bathroom. Adam was thinking how good it was to do it with Lainey, a girl that he knew his whole life. But meanwhile in the bathroom all that Lainey could think of was how they must not tell Barry or Erica that they did it. Lainey then was done in the bathroom so she went back onto Adam's room.

Chapter 11

Adam was still naked laying on his bed when Lainey had came into his room again. Lainey then crawled next to Adam and laid there looking up in his room. Lainey said "Adam I just wanted to ask you one more thing to do for me"? Adam replied back to Lainey "Sure what did you want me to do"? Lainey answered Adam "I was just wondering if you mind not telling anyone that we fucked"? Adam also had didn't want to tell anyone that they had did it. Cause he knew that Barry and Erica would try to kill him. So Adam said "Sorry Lainey I will not tell anyone not even friends or family that we had sex". Lainey then was happy and leaned over to give Adam a kiss. Later the two felt very cold cause they were still on top of the sheets.

Adam suggested to Lainey "Lainey, why don't we go underneath the sheets so that we both could be warm"? Lainey said to Adam "As long as you don't try to do anything funny". Adam then promises Lainey that he wouldn't try to do anything funny. So then the two get up off the bed so that they can take off the two sheets. Then Adam and Lainey take off the two sheets. Adam said "Well ladies first Lainey". Lainey went into the bed for a first then Adam came into his bed as he pulled the sheets over themselves which covered both of them. Adam was fine under the sheets but Lainey wasn't. Lainey felt like she need more warmth. So Lainey said "Adam would you mind if you come next to me". Adam just moves over to Lainey without saying anything to him. Then Adam and Lainey fell asleep.

The next day

Adam and Lainey where still laying in bed and didn't notice the time. Adam then rolled over but didn't see the time. Lainey then heard the phone ring and got up to go get it. Lainey answered "Hello who is this"? On the other line it was Beverly calling. Beverly said "Good morning Lainey it's Beverly telling that we are coming home soon". Lainey was standing in the hall naked in shock that Adam's parents where coming home. Beverly then said "Is Adam there I'd like to talk to him"? Lainey said to Beverly "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. G but Adam is taking a nap in room right now but I'll let you know that you called". Then Beverly just said okay to Lainey and hung up the phone. She ran into Adam's room with the phone in her hand still. She woke up Adam in a panic. Lainey said "Adam wake up your parents are going to be home soon"! Adam then woke up to say "Oh balls you have to get out of my room and put some close on".

Lainey grabbed her clothes and ran back into Erica's room. Adam on the other hand threw away his old close in the dirty clothes bine and put new clothes on. As Lainey was about to get into her room she gets a phone call from Erica. She picks up the phone and her best friend tells her that they'll be coming home soon. Then the call ended and Lainey rushed to get new clothes on. Adam and Lainey meet in the hall before going downstairs. Lainey said to Adam "I've got even more bad news, your brother and sister will be coming home soon". Adam said now upset "Oh shit there all come home now"! The two made downstairs in time to sit and watch TV. Beverly, Murray and Pops where the ones to make it home first. Beverly said to Lainey "So did everything go okay with you two"? Lainey said "Yes Mrs. G everything went good". Pops went into the kitchen as Murray went up to his room to take a nap.

Later Erica and Barry came home to see Adam and Lainey watching TV. Barry just sees his little brother and girl on the couch and he gives Lainey a kiss. Then Barry goes up to his room to check if Adam did anything to his room. But Erica goes to sit on the couch in between Adam and Lainey. Erica asks "So you two didn't do anything strange or something"? The three of them didn't say a word of a minute. Adam said "No all they we did was watch movies and had dinner". Erica didn't believe what Adam had said so he asked her best friend. Erica said to Lainey "So Lainey is that true what Adam just said about what you two did"? Lainey said "Yes Erica your brother wouldn't ever lie to you".

Secret Ending

The boys where out for the afternoon doing something. Beverly and Erica meet in the kitchen. Beverly said "So the plan is to fuck all the guys except for Pops. Did you get Barry when you two where a way"? Erica said "Yes I did and next I plan to get Adam next. Oh and by the way mom you're going to get Barry and did you do Adam yet"? Beverly said "Yes I got Adam already and I plan to do Barry next". Erica wasn't telling her mother that her and Barry had done it another time. Then the two ladies went their own ways.

The End or is it

Ending Scene

Beverly was cleaning up the house while Adam, Erica and Barry where out with her dad. Murray was at work for some reason cause it was the weekend. Beverly then goes upstairs to Adam's room. Beverly saw that everything was okay in his room. Then she goes over to a stuff animal on Adam's shelf that he had since he was little and took out a camera. Then Beverly put the tape in a watched her son and Lainey doing it all over his room. All that Beverly said "Now that's my boy".

The End

Notes

After my next two stories I've decided to take a break for a long time. I was originally going to do another Arrow Story but I might not do one. I'll be doing Power Rangers and another story. But later I'll be doing another Goldbergs story. I also will be redoing The Flash: Daddy's Lesson.


End file.
